


The Fair

by soupsaga



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Roisa, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsaga/pseuds/soupsaga
Summary: Wow I've finally finished this. I've been trying to write this for a month at least. It's my first roisa fic, so be nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I've finally finished this. I've been trying to write this for a month at least. It's my first roisa fic, so be nice.

Rose grabbed Luisa's hand, pulling her over to a booth. It had been one of the games where the object of the game was to pop as many balloons as possible using the darts provided. "Lu! If you pop three balloons you can win a teddy bear!" Rose exclaimed, her eyes sparkling as they met Luisa's. "And they have a huge panda bear!"

Luisa smiled and nodded her head, determined to win Rose the panda bear. She handed the man working the booth a dollar and picked up the darts he gave in exchange. With a quick glance at her friend, Luisa threw the dart, inwardly celebrating as it popped two balloons. She threw the last two darts with ease, popping a total of four balloons. When asked to pick her prize, Luisa pointed at the large panda bear Rose had somehow fallen in love with in the three minutes of standing in front of the booth. The second she had it in her hands, Luisa handed the bear to Rose. She was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush. 

Rose took Luisa's hand again and dragged her around the fair. Luisa didn't mind holding Rose's hand. In fact, she enjoyed it. She had a crush on the girl, it had developed over the summer when the two went to the same sleep-away camp. When they returned to start school, they hung out more than they ever had before. They grew closer, and Luisa had practically fallen in love with the redhead. Rose was openly bisexual, whereas Luisa had only come out as a lesbian to select people, so it wasn't as if it were impossible that Rose might have just possibly liked Luisa the same way. Although Rose was constantly holding Luisa's hand, the brunette was always telling herself it didn't mean anything. She wanted it to mean something, but she could never see Rose liking someone like her. Even though Rose always told her she was pretty, Luisa didn't find herself attractive. Luisa knew Rose could find someone prettier than herself, so she never told Rose how she felt. 

Rose's voice pulled Luisa from her thoughts. "Lu! They have deep fried chocolate bars, we have to try them!"

Luisa's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Those are terrible for your health. They'll raise your cholesterol levels with the amount of saturated fats in them!"

"If you have fifty of them, not one, Doctor Alver," Rose giggled. "Please, Lu. Let's try one. I'll give you something in return if you try one."

Luisa smiled, "And what will that be?"

"It's a secret!" Rose laughed, pulling Luisa towards the stand. She ordered two lemonade and a deep fried chocolate bar, not dropping Luisa's hand the entire time. She gave the attendant the money for the order before taking a step back and looking at Luisa. "This has been the best seventeenth birthday I could have asked for. Thank you for coming with me, Luisa. It means a lot, really."

"I'm glad you asked," Luisa smiled. "I still have a present for you at the hotel, so we can run by there before I drop you off."

Rose smiled and leaned into Luisa. She relaxed, only to move when the attendant handed her the fried chocolate bar and the lemonades. She handed one to Luisa before leading her towards a table nearby. 

"I can't wait until it gets dark," Luisa smiled. "It'll be so pretty when all of the rides are lit up."

"Then we can get on the Ferris wheel," Rose smiled. "It's my favorite part of the fair."

The rest of the evening went smoothly, Rose dragged Luisa into several rides after they split the chocolate bar. Although it was extremely unhealthy, Luisa couldn't argue that it wasn't delicious. Rose had held onto the panda bear as if it was the only thing she had left while the two walked around the fair. She was so excited that Luisa had won it for her. 

As the night came to a close, Rose pulled Luisa to one last ride, the Ferris wheel. The two stood in line together, Rose leaning against Luisa. The temperature had dropped slightly when the sun went down, and there was currently a cool breeze coming through. 

Rose entered the ride, followed by Luisa, and sat towards the middle. She wanted to sit right next to Luisa rather than on opposite ends of the bench. When Luisa settled in, Rose took her hand, lacing their fingers together. As they slowly made their way to the of the wheel, Rose and Luisa both pointed out the neon lights that were scattered around the fair. Rose watched Luisa as the neon lights around them danced across her face. It made her more attractive, if that were even possible. 

"Luisa," Rose whispered as they reached the top. 

Luisa turned her head so she was facing Rose and flashed her a smile. "Yes?"

Rose bit her lip before taking a deep breath. "Remember how I said I'd give you something if you tried the chocolate bar?"

Luisa nodded, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"Well, this is what I wanted to give you," she whispered before pressing her lips to Luisa's. She had been waiting to kiss the girl all day, and was flooded with relief when she felt Luisa kissing her back. 

In the sky behind them, fireworks began to go off, the colors reflecting off of both girls' faces. It was as if it was a sign from the universe that this was perfect. Rose had felt the fireworks in the kiss just as much as she heard them behind her. 

Luisa was the first to pull away. She looked up at Rose before looking at the fireworks behind them. "That was pretty amazing," she said softly, gently squeezing Rose's hand.

"It was... And I'd like to do it again, a lot," Rose blushed. She looked up at Luisa through her eyelashes, unsure of how she would react. 

"And I wouldn't object," Luisa smiled, pressing her lips back to Rose's.


End file.
